Bed frames are commonly used devices to support a bed comprising, for example, a boxspring and mattress positioned on top of the boxspring. These bed frames are typically made of steel angle irons that are welded or connected together by various types of connecting devices. A typical connecting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,268, where the crossbars of a bed frame have their ends attached by a joint assembly that has an arm mounted on a frame member to rotate between a locked and unlocked position. It would be highly desirable to reduce the costs, and simplify the manufacture of, such connecting devices.